Deutschland
thumb|left|346px deutsche sind komisch Vorurteile *Deutsche trinken den ganzen Tag nur Bier und essen Thüringer Klöße *Deutsche essen ausschließlich Kartoffeln, Sauerkraut, Brot, Brezeln, Schnitzel und Würstchen bzw. Schweinefleisch *Deutsche essen zu viel Fleisch ,besonders zu viel Schweinefleisch *In Deutschland begrüßt man sich mit "Moin" oder "Servus" *Die Deutschen können alle englisch sprechen *Die Deutschen reden ziemlich hart, laut und agressiv *Deutsch ist von der Grammatik her eine sehr schwere Sprache *Deutsche habe meist einen sehr bayrischen Akzent *Der Deutsche Akzent ist nur sehr schwer zu verstehen *Deutsche sind sehr fleißig, zuverlässig, pflichtbewusst und ergeizig, besonders was Arbeit betrifft *Deutsche denken die ganze Zeit nur an Arbeit *Deutsche leben nur um zu arbeiten *Deutschen ist ihre Arbeit sehr wichtig ,sie arbeiten sehr hart und lange. *Deutsche wollen und brauchen immer eine Arbeit oder irgendeine Beschäftigung ansonsten drehen sie durch *Deutsche haben Angst um ihre Arbeit. Sie haben vorallem immer rießen Angst das jemand ihnen die Arbeit weg nehmen könnte *Deutsche beschweren sich oft und gerne *Deutsche bedenken bei Veränderungen immer zuerst die negativen Dinge die passieren können bevor sie sich freuen *Deutsche machen sich Sorgen um ihr Geld *Deutsche Frauen sind groß,hübsch und schlank *Deutsche Männer sind groß und die meisten haben einen dicken Bierbauch *Deutsche besonders Männer sind meist Dick *Alle Deutschen haben blasse Haut , hell-blonde Haare und blaue Augen *Deutsche tragen immer nur Latshosen,Dindl und Trachtenhüte *Viele Deutsche tragen Socken in den Sandalen (das stimmt sogar) *Deutsche Männer tragen gern zu kleine Badehosen (stimmt zwar, trifft aber eher nur auf die älteren Männer zu) *In Deutschland wird nur Fußball gespielt *Alle Deutschen sind rießen Fußballfans und extrem Fußball-verrückt *Deutsche fangen beim Fussball kucken gerne mal an zu fluchen *Alle Deutschen sind Frühaufsteher *Deutsche Eltern sind alles andere als streng, denn Deutsche Eltern gehen mit ihren Kindern nicht so streng um wie die Eltern aus anderen Ländern *Deutsche sind verschwenderisch *Deutsche haben wenig Humor. Genauer gesagt sind Deutsche humorlos *Deutsche ,besonders Deutsche Witze ,sind nicht witzig *Deutsche sind sehr ernst und streng *Deutsche sind,verwöhnt,eitel,vornehm,sprasam,oberflächlich und geizig *Deutsche sind Unterkühlt *Deutsche leben sehr freizügig *Deutsche lieben die Freikörperkultur (FKK) (und sind dafür auch sehr bekannt) *Deutsche sind unhöflich und direkt *Deutsche sind unhöflich zu Ausländern *Deutsche sind im allgemein *en sehr unhöflich, nicht sehr kontaktfreudig und auch nicht sehr redegewandt. *Deutsche sind nicht sehr Komunikativ *Deutsche sind sehr gründlich,ordenlich,fleißig,genau,verlässlich und hilfsbereit, *Deutsche sind sehr zielstrebig und ergeizig *Deutsche sind auch sehr offen,freundlich und nett *Deutsche sind immer pünktlich, struktoriert, arbeitsefizient und sehr diszipliniert *Deutschen sind Verlässlichkeit und Pünktlichkeit sehr wichtig *Deutsche sind sogar so sehr auf Pünktlichkeit fixiert das sie auch gerne mal zu Früh kommen. *Deutsche haben es meist sehr eilig und sind sehr schnell unterwegs *Deutsche sind sehr ungeduldig und werden in ihrer Ungeduld sehr schnell wütend, gereizt und aufrbrausend *Deutsche fluchen und schimpfen gerne mal *Deutsche sind beeinflussbar und staatenlos *Deutsche sind Sicherheitsfanatiker *Den Deutschen sind Regeln sehr wichitg, sie halten immer brav alle Regeln ein *Deutsche gehen nicht über rote Ampeln, sie bleiben immer stehen und warten auf grün selbst wenn kein Auto kommt *Deutsche sind und leben sehr altmodisch *Die Deutschen sind ziemlich altmodisch und leben nicht sonderlich modern. *Die meisten Deutschen sind Bauern *Obwohl Deutschland ein sehr reiches und wohlhabendes Land ist , ist das Land nicht sehr modern und hochtechnisiert. Denn die Deutschen haben keine Ahnung von Fortschritt. Die meisten Dinge werden von Hand erledigt. Dinge wie elektronische Werbetafeln und Hochhäuser gibt es in Deutschland selten. Die meisten Häuser ,zum beispiel. sind sehr klein und altmodisch gebaut. Im Vergleich zu Asiatischen Ländern wie Japan, wo vieles hochtechnisiert ist, leben die Deutschen noch im Mittelalter. *Deutschland ist die Heimat der Dichter und Denker *Deutschland ist das Land der Märchen und Sagen *Deutsche hören nur Schlager- und Volksmusik. *Deutsche lieben Volksmusik und Schlagermusik. *Wenn Deutsche Feiern ,dann Laut ,mit viel Gesang und Bier *Bei jedem Lied das deutsche hören klatschen und singen sie fröhlich und laut im Takt mit *Deutsche singen total gerne und möglichst laut bei allen Liedern mit, denn meisten Leuten ist es dabei egal in welcher die Sprache die Lieder sind. Aber am liebsten werden natürlich deutsche Volks- und Schlagerlieder gesungen. *Deutsche fangen erst zu feiern an wenn Alkohol bzw. Bier im Spiel ist ,ansonten sind sie anfangs eher zurückhaltend *Deusche lieben Volksfeste und feiern daher ständig irgendwelche Volksfeste *Deutsche Autos sind Qualitäts-Autos ,denn Deutsche können sehr gute Autos bauen. Deutschland hat die besten Automarken. *Es gibt keine Geschwindingkeitsbegrenzungen auf deutschen Autobahnen, die deutschen rasen auf den Autobahnen einfach wie wild los und achten dabei auf niemanden *Deutschland ist teuer im vergleich zu anderen Ländern *Deutsche Männer denken nur an Sex *Deutsche sind stolz auf ihr Land *Die meisten Deutschen Männer heißen Hanz *Deutsch und Össterreichisch sind ein und die selben Sprachen *Össterreicher sind genauso wie Deutsche *Zwischen Deutschland und Össterreich liegt kein großer unterschied *In Deutschland gibt es immer noch Nazis *Deutsche finden Adolf Hitler immer noch toll *Deutsche reden nicht gern über die Nazi-Zeit *Auf deutschen Autobahnen darf man so schnell rum rasen wie man will *Die Deutsche-Bahn ist ziemlich unzuverlässig und unpüntlich (so sehen das zumindest die Deutschen) Fakten *Die meisten Märchengeschichten stammen aus Deutschland. * Die meisten Märchen stammen von den "Gebrüdern Grimm" ,aus Deutschland. *Deutschland ist ansich ein sehr reiches,sicheres,friedliches und wohlhabendes Land. Trotzdem gibt es auch Obdachlose und Arme in Deutschland, und hin und wieder auch mal Autounfälle oder andere Unfälle. *Deutschland ist nach den USA das beliebteste Einwanderungsland der Welt. *Die meisten Deutschen sind tatsächlich sehr fleißig un arbeiten sehr hart. Aber trotzdem freut sich natürlich jeder Deutsche wenn er mal Urlaub hat. *Deutsche im Urlaub: reservieren häufig Liegen mit dem Handtuch, feiern wild ab, halten sich weniger an die Regeln, kaufen gern eher unnütze Sachen, meckern im Urlaub, und holen sich einen Sonnenbrand. *Mallorca bist eines der beliebtesten und bekanntesten deutschen Urlaubsziele. Vor allem reisen viele junge Leute dort hin um am Ballermann zu feiern *Die meisten Deutschen sind tatsächlich abergläubischer als die Leute glauben. *Es stimmt das viele Deutsche Frühaufsteher sind, dies trifft aber eher weniger auf die Deutsche Jugend zu. *Das man sich in Deutschland mit Moin oder Servus begrüßt stimmt nicht, normalerweise wird mit einem einfachen Hallo begrüßt *Deutschland hat die meisten Brot und Wurstsorten. Es gibt in kein Land das so viele verschieden Brot und und Wurst Sorten und Varianten hat ,wie Deutschland *Salzgebäck wie Laugenstangen und Laugenbrezeln werden in Deutschland gerne gegessen *In Deutschland wird am meisten Bier getrunken *Nicht jeder Deutsche trinkt den ganzen Tag Bier, die meisten trinken nur auf Festen oder ab und zu mal mit Freunden und Familie Bier. *Das Deutsche nur Bier trinken stimmt nicht. Bier ist zwar ein sehr beliebtes Getränk allerdings trinken Deutsche auch Dinge wie Milch,Tee,Kaffee,Saft und Wasser *In Deutschland gibt es fast gar keine Nazis mehr *Es gibt in teilen Deutschlands Gesetze die es verbieten über rote Ampeln zu gehen wer sich nicht daran hällt und erwischt wird muss Strafe zahlen *Allerdings sind bestimmt schon sehr viele Deutsche einfach über rote Ampeln gegangen wenn kein Auto kam *In Deutschland ist es im Sommer sehr beliebt Fahrad zu fahren *In Deutschland fährt man immer auf der rechten Seite *Deutsche Aberglauben *Latshosen,Dirndl und Trachtenhüte werden in Deutschland eher ungern im Alltag getragen, sie werden eher nur zu besonderen Anlässen wie dem Oktoberfest getragen. Aber viele Deutsche finden sie hübsch und sie sind bei vielen Deutschen sehr beliebt. *Deutschland hat die besten Automarken und Deutsche können gut Autos bauen. Die Deutschen Automarken sind sehr beliebt weil sie luxeriös und gut verarbeitet sind. *In Deutschland wird eher ungern Sauerkraut gegessen. In Asien wird wesentlich mehr und wesentlich gerner Sauerkraut als in Deutschland gegessen. Sauerkraut ist in Deutschland nicht ganz so beliebt wie viele Leute glauben. Aber es gibt natürlich trotzdem viele Deutsche die gerne Sauerkraut essen. *Die meisten Deutschsprachigen Sänger singen zwar Schlagermusik. bzw. Volksmusik ,es gibt auch viele Deutschsprachige Popsänger *Die meisten Deutschen Sänger singen aber eher englische Popmusik weil sie außerhalb von Deutschland mit englischer Musik wesentlich bekannter werden *Die meisten Deutschen Stars sind aus dem Ausland aber in Deutschland aufgewachsen, nur die wenigsten kommen wirklich aus Deutschland *Gardetanz ist ein bekannter deutscher Tanzstil der häufig auf Faschingsfesten getanzt wird. *Deutschland ist ein sehr kleines Land ,aber ein sehr groß bevölkertes Land, das kommt vorallem daher weil viele Ausländer nach Deutschland auswandern. Sehr viele Menschen verlassen ihre Heimat und ziehen nach Deutschland. Die meisten Leute wandern aus finaziellen Gründen oder wegen den Kriegsgefahren in ihrem Land, nach Deutschland aus. *Das Deutsche Eltern nicht sehr streng sind, trifft nicht auf jede Familie zu, es gibt auch deutsche Eltern die ihre Kinder sehr steng behandeln *Deutschland ist das Land ,das am meisten Filme und Sendungen in die eigene Sprache übersetzt. Während andere Länder die Filme und Sendungen einfach auf Englisch oder mit Untertiteln sehen. *Es gibt einige bekannte deutsche Synchronsprecher *Fußball ist in Deutschland der beliebteste Sport *In Deutschland werden eigentlich nur Fische,Hühner,Kühe und Schweine gegessen, aber manche Menschen essen auch Wald-Tiere wie Rehe und Hirsche *Wölfe und Bären wurden früher in Deutschland gehasst, weil die Menschen sie für bösartige, menschenfressende Teufel hielten. besonders Wölfe galten als fiese Bestien, weshalb die Tiere komplett ausgerottet wurden, aber mitlerweile siedeln sich die Tiere langsam wieder in Deutschland an. *Früher galten vor allem Wölfe in Deutschland als Böse Monster die Unglück und Tod bringen, wie man in den deutschen Märchen merkt *In Deutschland soll es verboten sein Worte wie Juden, Nazi oder Adolf Hitler zu sagen, ob das stimmt weiß man aber nicht so genau *Fast jeder Bundesstaat in Deutschland hat seinen eigegen Akzent und praktisch seine eigene Version der deutschen Sprache, selbt in der Stadt Berlin herscht ein eigener Akzent, er nennt sich berlinerisch. Der Akzent in Sachen lässt sich am schwersten verstehen. *In Deutschland gibt es viel Berge und Wälder *Die Deutschen Nationalparks sind meist geschützte Wälder wie z.b. der Bayrischen Wald *Deutschland heißt eigentlich mit vollem Namen Bundesrepublick Deutschland *Die einzelnen Staaten in den Deutschland werden auch Bundesländer oder Bundesstaaten gennant *Deutschland hat 16 Bundesländer *Es gibt in Deutschland sehr viele Kleine Ortschaften (bzw. Dörfer) *Viele dieser Ortschaften haben ziehmlich dumme Namen wie zum beispiel Poppenheim, Katzenhirn, Jessendorf, Kleinkuchen, Kotzen, Wotzen, und Ranzig *Zum deutschen Schönheitsideal gehören großer Körper,dünner Körper,weiße gerade Zähne, und gebräunte Haut *In Deutschland werden gerne und oft Volksfeste wie das Oktoberfest gefeiert *Im Durchschnitt sind die deutschen Frauen eher schlank *Die meisten deutschen Männer haben im Durchschnitt einen dicken Bierbauch, vor allem die älteren Männer. Das hat eigentlich nichts mit Bier zu tun, die Ursache sind zu wenig Bewegung und zu ungesunde Ernährung oder über Ernährung. *Deutsche Männer sind im Durchschnitt wesentlich größer als deutsche Frauen *In einigen teilen Deutschlands ist die Todesstrafe noch erlaubt thumb|left|335 px thumb|left|335px thumb|left|335 px thumb|left|335 px Kategorie:Fakten und Vorurteile